Unlikely Attractions
by marshmallow-chan35
Summary: When a freaky Goth girl falls for the super hot jock... Oh my. ON HIATUS


**Okay, so, I know you want to chop me alive for not updating for more than 4 freaking months and I'm really, really, really sorry!! Believe it or not, I want to chop myself for not updating too! XD ****I really wanted to update a lot sooner than this but my mind won't let me. Blame it on something called **_**SEVERE**_** WRITER'S BLOCK! I can't even get myself to construct one bloody sentence for this fic! It's really frustrating! So, I'm really, really sorry! Anyway, so, now, I decided to reconstruct it. Hehe. I did major changes here and there and a lot of other stuff. So, here goes nothing!**

* * *

**Disclamer: **If I own GA, Persona would be wearing a pink tutu, by now. XD

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

_Unlikely Attractions_

_-_

Ch 1

-

Welcome To My World

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**GOTHS:**

Don't always wear black  
Don't worship Satan  
Are NOT evil  
Do not want to kill people  
Do not hate everybody  
Are not always depressed  
Can be happy too  
Are usually nice people  
Are normal, just like you

-

-

-

-

-

-

"**Mikan Azumi Sakura! Let's go!"**

I winced upon hearing my full name being called out. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled, frantically putting on my combat boots.

_Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk!_

Oh shit.

I grabbed my bag and, barely even tying my shoelaces, ran towards the gate.

"You impatient arses!" I frowned as I slipped onto the shotgun seat of a sleek black Porsche Boxster.

"Morning log," Anna beamed from the backseat, handing me a Mocha Latte. "Mornin" I gave a lazily smile and took the latte from her.

Hotaru rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Took you long enough, idiot," she said, her slender fingers tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

I scowled and bent down to tie my shoelaces after placing the latte securely on the cup holder. "Well, soorry, but you we're just so… _early_!"

"Oh, so we were so early that you decided to come out late?" Hotaru snorted.

Anna laughed. "Oh, sorry. Our mistake, Miss Promptness!"

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny."

We soon pulled up in front of the gates of a huge Tudor-style house and a few seconds later, a girl with perfectly straight midnight-blue hair came grinning toward us.

"Thank god it's Friday" she said by way of greeting as she eased herself into the backseat beside Anna.

"Yeah," I agreed, taking a big sip from my latte. "Yay! Two days without Jin-jin!!"

We laughed. "So, you guys still wanna come over to my place this afternoon?" Anna asked. "We could have a DVD marathon or something."

"You betcha!" I smiled. "I heard there's this new movie! I forgot the title but it's totally awesome!"

Hotaru snorted. "How could you even say that it's awesome when you don't even know the title?"

I huffed. "I just know, okay?"

Hotaru sighed. "God, what an idiot."

"Meanie." I pouted.

"So, Hotaru, are you coming?" Nonoko asked.

"Sure," Hotaru shrugged, not taking her eyes off the road. "As long as there's crab roe," she added greedily.

The three of us sweatdropped. "Oh, Hotaru," Anna sighed dramatically and we all ended up laughing.

All four of us have been besties since diapers. Despite our clashing personalities, we've been inseparable. It's really funny when people often wonder how i the world we became the best of friends when, obviously, we _rarely_ had anything in common.

Sweet, quirky, preppy Anna is a total girly girl. She loves pink, which is evident in her hair and almost _all_ her belongings, punctually visits the spa once a week and has a closet brimming with the cutest branded clothes. From cute tank tops to flashy A-line mini skirts, name it. She is, I could say, the most fashionable of the four of us AND the most talkative. She's always one-step ahead of the latest fashion craze. Throw her a pop quiz on the latest issue of _Cosmo girl_ and she'll pass it with flying colors. It's pretty amazing, actually.

Nonoko, on the other hand, is more like the shy perfectionist of the group. Being raised by the conservative Ogasawara family, she is kind and intelligent and has a knack for mixing weird substances in order to come up with something that is _supposed to be _useful. She is the proud source of my unbelievable straight A's in chemistry assignments. Heh heh.

Hotaru is the most calm and rational of the four of us. Her cold, nonchalant demeanor and the lack of emotion in those amethyst eyes of hers gives justice to the nickname "Ice queen" and is the reason why most people at school are scared of her but, at the same time, idolize her. Armed with her ever so Trusty 'Baka Gun' (which I really loathe, by the way), she is the one who talks, or rather, shoots some reason into me before I'm about to do something rash. She is into Nanotechnology and all those robotics stuff that I don't understand and won't ever bother understanding. She is a genius. Period. And may i add that she's also very very business-minded? (but it's more like money-obsessed than business minded for me) and has a weird fetish for crabs.

And as for me, I am a Goth.

Yep, a Goth.

A mysterious, all-dark-color wearing, skull-and-bat-loving, vampire-obsessed Goth girl. Oh yeah. But don't mock me just yet. Contrary to popular belief, Goths don't worship Satan and are NOT evil. Well, maybe some are but hell I'm not. Sure I dress mysteriously with all the black bling n' booty and white make-up but, seriously, Satanism?! Ugh! Heaven forbid!! And I don't go hanging out at cemeteries—yeah, right. I'll have to go through mom's shredding machine if I do that —And I do not want to kill people. Heck, I don't even want to kill a cockroach, what more if it's a human being?! Get real. And I do not hate everybody, I never slit my wrists and I am not always depressed. Uhm.. Hel-_lo_? Those are emos, dearie. Goths can be happy too, ya know.

Actually, it's just up to the individual to define what Goth is for them. Goth, for me, is to be dark without being sinister. Just because I like black doesn't mean I'm a bad person. But people just tend to misinterpret me.

And that's why even though my friends are the craziest nutcases I know, I still love them. They're always there to understand me and accept me for who I am.

They know that I am just a normal girl just like everyone else.

I am just being Goth.

I am just being _me_.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**So there it is! I know it's not much but it's just the prologue anyway. I'll be posting ch 2 within this week! : )**

**I would like to show my appreciation to the people who read, reviewed, favortied and alerted the original UA!! **

**Annaoj**(friend! :D)** - appleXcider - wakakakakaa - black moon-silver sun**(lol. thanks! the strawberry milkshake was yummy!)**- lilmissmex3 - kOnekO**(that guy wasn't ruka, btw. : ))**- Sakura-hime246 - Fujiwara Yuri**(thanks! i'd love to! let's be friends!! : D)**- sHirO-kOi**(thanks for the correction! : ))**- 'XIII'-ChRoNoS-**(thanks! i'm really glad someone thinks my story rocks! lol.) **- -kradraven- - mitsu hoshiko - ruin princess**(friend! :D) - **dominiqueanne - Aya Akatsuki**(aya!! hugglez!! haha. why do you always give me mad reviews?! hmm? haha. luv yaa!) **- RainbowPrincess326**(woah. long review! : ) haha. i loved reading it! sure! i want a bunch of friends too! let's be friends!)** - stephmoomoo** **- mookiee** **-** **A-Z-a-0anime** **- smalltaz - SpringFairy15**(thanks! and sorry for the short chaps in the original one! i promise i'll try to make them longer this time! ; ) and thanks for the advice!) **- Blackcat xoxo - Hinamori Sohma18 - caramelcat03**(sure! you have ym?)** -** **CookiElUver**(Oh, i'm really, really, really sorry if it took me too long to write this fic! believe it or not, i hate myself too! i wanted to update badly but i had writer's block. so sorry. : ))** - -KuroTenshi11-**(Alycka! hehe. thanks!) **- K-queen**(secret! hehe. you'll see! that guy will come up in ch 2 and in the later chaps so watch out for it! : D) **- Samsafanfic** (lol. XD)

**Thanks, really! This was my first story (Well, more like my third one since I abandoned this one and concentrated on **_**'For Now or For Real?'**_**) ****and I didn't really expect that many people will actually like it. Truth be told, unlike FNOFR, the idea of this story just popped into my head. So, thank you so much and sorry that i left this fic hanging! i hope you'll still support this fic even though it's now reconstructed! : )**

* * *

**So, please leave a review and tell me what you think of this reconstructed version. Which one is better? The original or the reconstructed? **

**Criticisms, reactions, ****suggestions****, violent reactions or whatevers are highly accepted and appreciated! : )**

**-**

**luvlOts,**

**aW aw-chan **XD


End file.
